Anodite
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet. (title: work in progress)


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This is another Naruko story and the title and crossover says it all of what the story is about. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Training Ground Forty-Three, one of the less used training grounds in Konoha. It was less used due to its close proximity to Training Ground Forty-Four, otherwise known as the Forest of Death, a training ground with massive trees and large and vicious creatures that give even seasoned Anbu trouble to deal with.

The Forty-Third Training Ground was a giant grassy plain dotted with numerous hills, large boulders, trees, and a river. Currently a single occupant was within the training ground, the occupant being a ten-year-old girl.

The girl had long dark blonde hair with red highlights, dark purple eyes, lightly tanned skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, her attire consisted of black kunoichi sandals, white shorts, and a light blue shirt with a red swirl on the front.

This was Naruko Uzumaki, eldest daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and older sister of Mito and Kitana Uzumaki, the twin Jinchuuriki's of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Reaching the center of the training ground Naruko jumped on one of the boulders and looked around her eyes gaining a pink/magenta glow as she scanned her surroundings.

'Hm, I don't sense anyone or see anyone hiding. Good.' Naruko thought as her eyes lost the glow while jumping off the boulder

She had come here to train and wanted to make sure no one was around or spying on her, given what she trains in isn't the most normal thing.

Holding up her hands that were now surrounded in the same pink/magenta energy making Naruko smile. Backflipping in the air Naruko landed on a square platform, the same color as her energy, floating in midair.

Naruko released a breath when she saw the platform held her weight and didn't break or vanish, given all the other times she's tried this the platform didn't hold her or she lost her concentration. After a few moments of testing the platforms stability, Naruko began creating more platforms and jumping across them while simultaneously unleashing blasts of energy at the surrounding boulders and trees, leaving either scorch marks, shooting through them, or causing them to explode.

'Time for something new!' Thought Naruko jumping into the air and holding her arms in an X manner while creating two large disks of energy in her hands

Once the disks were formed Naruko threw her arms out sending the disks flying as they sliced through trees, rocks, the ground, anything they came in contact with.

Landing on the ground Naruko panted in exhaustion though she still grinned in satisfaction at what she accomplished.

"I may not fully understand how I can do this, but it is so awesome!" Naruko said

For as long as she could remember Naruko has been able to do things like this with that pink/magenta energy. It wasn't just being able to create energy constructs, she could also read the minds of people nearby, but only surface thoughts, move things without touching them, sense all nearby living creatures, and even track people by their residual energy.

Naruko didn't understand how she was able to do these things, she eventually just chalked it up to being like her mother's Chakra Chains, a special type of Chakra she could use. Though Naruko wasn't complaining, as it's just something she had that her siblings didn't.

Thinking about her family made Naruko frown not even needing to use her powers to know where they were, her parents were training Mito and Kitana like they always have ever since the twins were old enough.

That's how it's always been ever since the Kyuubi attack and her father sealing both halves of the Kyuubi into the twins, with a portion of it being sealed into Kushina saving her life. Even back then Naruko, despite being only three-years-old, had noticed her parents started paying less attention to her in favor of her sisters. This didn't really bother Naruko as she knew the twins required attention, and she did love her new sisters. But as time passed Naruko began fading into the background as her parents spent all their time with the twins, whether it was taking them to the park, out to eat, the movies, while anything Naruko wanted to do was ignored in favor of what the twins wanted to do.

When it came time for the twins to start being trained Naruko had hoped she'd be included in the training, but once again Naruko was disappointed when she asked her parents if they could train her to and their answer was:

_"Sorry, Naruko we have to focus on your sisters, maybe some other time."_

But there never was "some other time", each time Naruko asked for training she always got the same answer.

Though this didn't mean Naruko hated her family, she still cared about her sisters and she knew they cared about her as whenever they had free time, they always came running to her to play with them. But her parents, while Naruko didn't hate them, she just couldn't bring herself to care about people that ignored her. It didn't help when she found out the reason that they focused on the twins so much wasn't just because of the Kyuubi, it was because of some Prophecy her fathers teacher, Jiraiya, told him about some "Child of Prophecy" that'd bring peace to the world.

'Prophecies are bullshit.' That had been Naruko's first thought when she learned this

Naruko had only learned about this after overhearing her parents talking with Jiraiya when he came over. It didn't help Naruko's opinion though when she learned the one that gave Jiraiya the Prophecy was an old, senile, opium smoking toad with one foot in the grave.

Yeah real great source for predicting the future.

Naruko could have tried arguing this fact with her parents, that nothing was set in stone, but she doubted they'd listen to a child over "The Great Toad Sage Jiraiya".

Now if there's one person Naruko hated with a passion, it was Jiraiya. Not only was he a shameless pervert, even proudly declaring himself a "Super Pervert", he was a lecher and a cheapskate as seen when she caught him trying to steal her wallet out of her pocket during what he called "bonding time". That had been the first time and last time Naruko ever went anywhere with Jiraiya, the only consolation was after she screamed loudly and said he touched her in her "no-no place" then watched as he was beaten into a bloody pulp had been the highlight of her day.

Along with the fact she then stole his checking book and drained a good chunk of his account helped as well.

Naruko also made sure he never spent anytime around Mito or Kitana without her there, not trusting the guy around her sisters, whether it was to corrupt them to be like him or try taking their money as well. Sure, Naruko would admit she might be a tad bit paranoid, but she didn't like or trust Jiraiya as far as she could throw him.

'Though given my power I could probably throw him a good distance.' Naruko thought telekinetically lifting a boulder out of the ground before sending it flying through the sky

Naruko then heard someone let out a whistle making her stiffen in fear at someone having seen her.

"That was impressive, even more so given how young you are." Said an elderly female voice

Turning slowly Naruko saw who it was that saw her powers in action. It was an elderly woman, in her late 50s early 60s, with neck length silver hair, dark blue eyes, faint wrinkles, and wearing a blue cloak as her only form of clothing.

"Though it looks like your restricted to just basic techniques, but other than that you definitely have potential." The woman said cupping her chin, while Naruko was sweating bullets at being caught

"Uh, uh, uh, I can explain! This isn't what it looks like!" Naruko said her mind racing for a possible explanation and way so this lady didn't tell anyone about her powers

"Oh, calm down would you girly, the amount of thoughts your projecting is giving me a headache." Said the woman rubbing her head, Naruko looking at her surprised

"Wait… you can hear my thoughts?" Naruko asked, the woman smirking

"Of course, I can. That and so much more." Said the woman holding up her hand

To Naruko's shock the woman's hand and eyes lit up with a familiar pink/magenta energy. Then Naruko felt her shock increase and feel awe as around the training ground the same energy appeared around all the trees, boulders, and ground she destroyed during her training, as before Naruko's eyes all the damage vanished like it never happened.

'Woah…" Naruko whispered in awe before looking at the woman who looked rather proud at the awe on Naruko's face

"How did… what… who are…?" Rambled Naruko un able to believe what she was seeing

She had thought only she had that special Chakra, then this mysterious woman showed up and showed she had it as well. Not only that but she's clearly way stronger than Naruko, given what the ten-year-old just saw.

"Easy one question at a time. How about introductions first, I'm Verdona. And who might you be young lady?" Asked Verdona leaning down to be more level with Naruko

"Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko introduced

"Uzumaki, that means whirlpool right. A fitting name for an Anodite." Verdona said, Naruko tilting her head in confusion

"Anodite? What's an Anodite?" Asked Naruko

"An Anodite is what you and I are. An alien race that can manipulate life-force or mana." Verdona answered

"Mana? You mean Chakra." Said Naruko, Verdona shaking her head

"Nope, I don't know what this 'Chakra' stuff is. Mana is the life energy that flows in every living creature, aliens, humans, animals, plants, everything." Verdona explained before frowning as she looked around

She could feel the mana of this planet and the inhabitants, it didn't feel normal, it felt… tainted and weak. The only person she could sense with pure mana was Naruko, even better that the girl was an Anodite and a powerful one given Verdona could sense her even high in the planets orbit along with hear her thoughts being projected through the mana field.

But Verdona still didn't like was the tainted feeling the mana of this planet had, if there's one thing any Anodite couldn't stand it was mana being tampered with, especially by lower lifeforms.

"I… still don't really understand." Naruko said shaking her head

Aliens, mana, Anodites, she was learning to many things to understand.

"Maybe it'd be better if I just showed you." Said Verdona as her eyes glowed before her entire body emitted a bright glow that forced Naruko to shield her eyes

When the glow vanished Naruko uncovered her eyes to a shocking sight. Verdona's skin and clothes were lying on the ground, like a discarded costume, while floating above the ground was who Naruko could only guess was Verdona. Her entire body was a dark purple color with no visible nose, lips, ears, or clothes, she looked much younger and more youthful, and emerging from the back of her head were long glowing bright pink strands of energy that acted like hair. Not only that but her entire body looked like it was composed entirely of energy.

"This is what it means to be an Anodite, a being of pure energy and power." Verdona said her voice sounding young and with a slight echo

"Wow." Muttered Naruko her eyes wide open

"And I could do that?" Naruko asked, Verdona nodding with a smile

"Yes, this and so much more with the right training. A mature Anodite is among one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and I could help you reach that potential Naruko." Offered Verdona

She could already sense the staggering power Naruko possessed, with the right training and absorbing more mana, Verdona knew Naruko had the potential to become possibly the strongest Anodite ever.

But with that power also came the risk that if she didn't properly learn to control it she could risk losing herself to it.

"You're… offering to train me?" Naruko asked surprised having never had anyone offer to train her before

"Yes, training and more. You could see just how big this universe is, see our home planet of Anodyne, meet your people, our people. True freedom." Verdona said, Naruko very much tempted to say yes then and there, but she still had one more question.

"Would I be able to return here?" Asked Naruko

While she wouldn't mind leaving the Elemental Nations, she didn't want to never see her sisters again.

"I don't understand why you'd want to come back, but yes. Once your training is complete you are free to go where ever you want." Verdona said not seeing why she'd want to come back to this tainted world

"Okay then I'll do it." Said Naruko eagerly

"Wonderful! We best be off then. Just take my hand and we'll be on our way." Verdona said, Naruko about to do that before she remembered something

"Wait! Could I go home really quick, there are some things I want to grab that could help with my training." Naruko said, Verdona humming in thought

"I don't see why not. If it will help in your training you may go, I'll be here waiting." Said Verdona

Nodding Naruko took off running back to her families home, she didn't have to worry about running into anyone given her parents were out training her sisters. Going to her room Naruko grabbed a backpack and immediately ran down to the basement and her parents Jutsu Library.

'Hm, given this mana stuff is mostly energy based, it might be best to only take none elemental Jutsu.' Naruko thought going around grabbing scrolls that mostly revolved around shape manipulation including the Shadow Clone Jutsu, her mothers Chakra Chains, and her father's Rasengan

Once she had all the scrolls Naruko went back upstairs and prepared to leave only to suddenly be tackled by two small red blurs.

"Nee-chan!" The blurs screamed

'Uh oh.' Naruko thought looking down seeing two little girls smiling up at her

These were her sisters Mito and Kitana. The two were virtually identical to each other with the same bright red hair, cerulean blue eyes, whisker marks, and even the same grin. In fact, most people had trouble telling them apart, even their parents sometimes got them confused, something the twins love exploiting. The only one they could never fool was Naruko, who always managed to tell them apart no matter how hard they tried to fool her.

"Mito, Kitana hey. Why are you back, aren't you training?" Naruko asked nervous that her parents were back as well and try stopping her

"We were, but Kaa-san and Tou-san let us have a break." Mito said, Kitana nodding in agreement

"Yeah and we saw you going home and ran after you and were hoping you'd play with us." Said Kitana

"Can you Nee-chan?" The twins asked with wide puppy dog eyes, that nearly had Naruko caving but remembered Verdona was waiting

"Sorry girls, I can't I have to do something important." Naruko said, that's when the twins noticed the bag she was carrying

"Nee-chan… where are you going?" Mito asked worriedly

"I'm going away for a while." Answered Naruko

"You're leaving?!" Shouted Kitana

"Yes, but not forever just a few years at the most. I met someone who's offered to train me." Naruko said, the twins still looking heartbroken their Nee-chan

"Bu-but, why ca-ca-can't you train her with us?" Asked Kitana

"Are-are you angry that Kaa-san and Tou-san aren't training you to? We can ask them to train you with us, you don't have to leave!" Mito said afraid that's why Naruko was leaving or that she was angry at them for being trained and she wasn't

Sighing Naruko crouched down and looked at the two teary eyed girls.

"Look, this isn't about you being trained and not me. This is because the person I met, the one who's offered to train me, they're the only one that can teach me. I'm not angry at you two, this is just about me needing to get away for a while." Naruko said

Mito and Kitana sniffed and wiped their eyes still not wanting their Nee-chan to leave. But they looked up when they felt a hand on each of their heads and Naruko smiling at them.

"Tell you what, after my training is complete the first thing I'll do is come back and visit you two. Does that sound good?" Naruko asked, causing the twins to nod sadly since they still didn't wanting her to leave them.

"Do you promise?" Mito asked

"Definitely. Though you both have to make a promise for me to. You both have to promise that when I get back, you'll be the strongest Kunoichi in the entire village. Think you can do that for me?" Naruko asked

"Yeah!" The twins said looking a serious as two seven-year-old could look

Smiling at them Naruko kissed them both on their foreheads and stood up. Going to the door Naruko looked back and saw her sisters looking at her sadly.

"Also, one more thing. If you ever see Jiraiya doing anything he shouldn't, like looking into the women's hot spring, kick his ass for me." Said Naruko smirking when they giggled

"We promise!"

Nodding Naruko walked out the house giving a two-finger salute to her sisters as she left.

Arriving at the training ground, Naruko saw Verdona still there before looking over at her approaching.

"Did you get everything you need?" Verdona asked, Naruko nodding

"Yeah I got everything. I'm ready." Stated Naruko

Nodding Verdona held out her hand which Naruko took and instantly they were gone in a flash of magenta light.

*Unknown Planet*

Reappearing Naruko stumbled slightly at the sudden teleportation.

"I take it that was your first time experiencing teleportation across space?" Verdona asked amused as Naruko steadied herself

"Hahaha, very funny. Where are we anyway? Is this Anodyne?" Questioned Naruko looking in awe that land

It was beautiful, with lush green forests as far as the eye could see, plants of all shapes and sizes, and the energy Naruko could feel radiating from the planet was amazing.

"Oh heaven's no. This isn't Anodyne, this is what I guess you could call it a training ground used to train new Anodites. You see, time on this planet moves much differently than the rest of universe, on this planet 75 years, is only a little over six years in the rest of the universe." Verdona explained with Naruko nodding, before what Verdona said registered.

"Wait… 75 years?!" Shouted Naruko shocked at how long it was

That'd be nearly her entire life just to finish her training!

"Yes, it takes 75 years to complete an Anodites training, but like I said while on this planet only six years will pass to the rest of the universe. Though really for an Anodite, 75 years is comparable to the blink of an eye for humans." Verdona said with Naruko calming down slightly, since she won't be an old woman when her training is done and will get to see her sisters again.

"Uh… Verdona, just how old are you?" Naruko asked wearily

Given Verdona is a mature Anodite, that means she's already completed her own 75 years of training and was ready to spend another 75 years training Naruko. It made the girl wonder just how old her teacher was.

"Now, now Naruko, don't you know it's rude to ask a woman's age? But enough small talk, it's time to begin training. Also, just so you know, I've never been good at holding back." Verdona said her mana flaring around her while giving a wicked grin to her new apprentice.

Naruko gulped when she saw that grin, it reminded her of that crazy lady she'd sometimes see around the village.

"First lesson: DODGE!" Verdona shouted sending a blast at Naruko

'I've made a terrible mistake.' Naruko thought ducking under the blast only to be hit by another one immediately after

"NO THINKING, ONLY DODGING! DODGE!"

*Timeskip-Six Years (75 Years)*

Two magenta blurs sped through the air launching blasts of energy at each other and colliding against each other. Suddenly one of the blurs appeared above the other and sent them crashing down to the planet's surface a crater forming from where they impacted.

When the dust cleared it revealed Verdona sitting up groaning and rubbing her head, actually feeling pain from both the attack and the impact. But despite the pain Verdona also felt pride as her opponent flew down and hovered in front of her showing it was Naruko.

75 years have passed, or six years to the rest of the universe, since Naruko started training under Verdona. She learned everything the elder Anodite had to teach her, from how to form numerous mana constructs, aura reading/dowsing, teleportation, the limited reality warping Anodites could do, Naruko also learned to absorb mana from the surrounding environment to increase her already great power further.

Though in addition to her training under Verdona, Naruko also trained on her own with the Jutsu scrolls she took, eventually being able to create her own Mana Chains that she could use to drain the mana from other people, given how mana exists in all living creatures. She mastered he Rasengan, but she didn't stop with that, having created numerous attacks with the Rasengan as a basis. That's one of the things that separated Naruko from other Anodite's, her creativity and imagination to think of new ways to use her powers.

But the one thing that really helped Naruko in her training was when she learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu and discovered anything the clones learned were transferred back to the original. When this was learned by Naruko and Verdona, along with the fact Naruko could create thousands of clones with ease, her training had been kicked into overdrive. Everyday Naruko created as many clones as she could that were then divided into groups by Verdona to focus on a specific ability to perform again and again until they could perform it on instinct.

In truth Naruko's training could have been reduced to half, or even less, than 75 years given the Shadow Clones allowed her to learn things at an accelerated rate. But she chose to complete the full 75 years, wanting to master her powers to their fullest.

Now after 75 years Naruko has become a fully matured Anodite.

Though they didn't just train while on the planet, Verdona also told Naruko about the rest of the universe, the many alien races that inhabited it, and about Anodyne. Verdona had even permitted Naruko some breaks in her training to finally see Anodyne. It had been amazing to see her species home planet and to meet other Anodites, they had all been welcoming to Naruko, which had been a surprise for the young Anodite given they didn't know her. Verdona had said that was how all Anodite's were with their kind.

But while Naruko had enjoyed seeing Anodyne and meeting other Anodites, she wouldn't say they were perfect. Anodites were known as a free-spirited race, most not taking life as seriously as humans, to the point where some Anodites disregard the morality of their actions in favor of satisfying their own personal pleasures. But thankfully this didn't stop them from helping people in need. They also tended to look down on non-energy beings.

While Naruko got along with most of the other Anodites, there were those she didn't get along with others. One such Anodite just so happening to be Verdona's granddaughter Sunny, who could be summed at the textbook definition of a spoiled brat, something Verdona agreed with. That isn't to say she's necessarily a bad person, she's just to uncaring about everything; preferring to fight anything and anyone for the sake of fun.

Thankfully she didn't try fighting Naruko, most likely due to Verdona's presence, because if she had then Naruko wouldn't have hesitated to curb stomp the brat.

After the visit to Anodyne they returned to training. In addition to her power and control growing, Naruko's appearance had also changed becoming older.

However, despite being on the planet for 75 years, Naruko still had the appearance of a sixteen-year-old. Her hair was now tied up in a ponytail along with having two colored streaks, colored dark purple and magenta, hanging in front of her face, with her eyes now having a ring of magenta surrounding the pupils, and she had a confident smirk on her face. Her body has also matured into a voluptuous figure, long toned legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a perfect heart-shaped ass, a narrow waist, and DD-cup breasts. Her attire consisted of black heeled boots, black tights, a white short skirt that went down to midthigh, a short magenta V-neck that showed a little cleavage and exposed her midriff, and a short sleeved dark purple jacket that stopped just below her chest.

While Naruko could access her true Anodite form, she still preferred her human appearance.

Naruko's personality had also changed greatly during her training and embracing her Anodite heritage, she was now more free-spirited and no longer felt bothered about the worries that used to plague her while on Elementia, her birth planet. Though that didn't mean she became amoral or selfish like other Anodites, she still cared about her sisters and didn't just do things because she could, most of the time at least. Naruko also didn't see other non-energy species as lesser beings, though she did pity them since they'd never feel freedom like she has, having no worries or concerns was the best feeling in the universe to Naruko.

But other than that, Naruko was like any other Anodite, and she couldn't be happier.

"Well done Naruko, you finally managed to land a hit on me while I was trying, and I actually felt it." Verdona said flying into the air in front of Naruko, who smiled proudly

"What can I say, I'm just that awesome." Said Naruko flipping in the air only for Verona to bop her on the head

"Don't get a big head, I said I was trying, not that I was fighting seriously." Verdona chastised, Naruko pouting

"Rain on my parade why don't you." Muttered Naruko crossing her arms under her bust before looking to Verdona with a hopeful expression

"So does this mean my training is complete?" Naruko asked, Verdona smiling at her student

"Yes, you have learned all I can teach you, that and so much more. Your powers are now yours to command to without worry of losing yourself. As of this moment you are a true Anodite." Verdona said

"WOOHOO!" Cheered Naruko flying through the air, Verdona watching in amusement

"So, what will you do now child?" Verdona asked

"I don't know, probably explore the universe, see new planets, meet new people. But first I have a promise to keep. Thank you for everything Verdona." Naruko said bowing only for Verdona to wave it off

"Now, now, you are an energy being and you don't bow to anyone. And there's no need to thank me I was happy to help you reach the potential I saw in you all those years ago. Now go, enjoy your life and powers, and remember never hide who you are…" Verdona said

"… And always keep the party going." Finished Naruko smirking

"Atta girl." Verdona said

With that Naruko flew into air waving at Verdona, who returned the gesture, before vanishing in a magenta flash.

Time to see how her sisters have been.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko is an Anodite and trained by Verdona. Not only that but she is neglected by her family in favor of her sisters, but rather than hate them or them hating her, Naruko loves her sisters who love her in turn, while her parents she doesn't hate but doesn't care about either. This way it's not a typical neglect story of Naruko hating her family, though that's not to say Naruko will exactly be jumping at helping them or anyone in the Elemental Nations, aside from her sisters, plus she won't really care about the problems happening in the nations, she is an Anodite after all. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
